Percy Jackson, Demigod and Magician
by ThisNameWillSelfDestruct
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes up with no memory in Brooklyn. And there are monsters. The monsters feel wrong. But, so does everything else. He feels like he should not be there. But, he can't leave. And then he is found by the Kanes. Well, one Kane. And someone is missing. Sadie Kane, sister of Carter Kane, the one who found him. But, even stranger is Percys ability to control the elements.
1. In Brooklyn

**Welcome to my new crossover. Enjoy! Also, I don't own Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson.\**

Percy POV

It was a normal day. Well, normal for a kid with a sword/pen with no memory. For me, a normal day was fighting monsters and running. Yes. You heard me right. Monsters. They are real. Just like my pen sword. Its all real. And I'm not insane(I think). Nothing to weird has happened. Well, not for me. I may have no memory other than my name, but for some reason i think that monsters are not the weirdest thing I've seen. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. I would just kill the monsters and get out. But this time was different. There were to many of them. I would kill one, and another would take its place. I was bruised and bloodied. Then a monster bigger than the rest came at me. It slashed be across the chest. Pain was all I could feel. Horrible, burning pain. And then I exploded. Fire raged around me, the flames burning the monsters to ashes. I fell to the ground, exhausted. But there was something else. I felt... different. More powerful. And then realized something. I had created that fire. Which means That I could create more. And then I passed out.


	2. Fighting monsters

**Chap 2! Yay! I do not own anything(except OCs)**

 **Also, who do you want Percy to be paired with? Here are a few that I might do. Tell me which one you want! Please tell me if there are any that yo want to see, but I missed.**

 **PercyxAnnabeth**

 **PercyxSadie**

 **PercyxOC**

Percy POV

When I woke up, I was lying in the alleyway where I had fought the monsters. I looked up at the sun. It was in the same spot that it was when I passed out. I must not have been out for very long. Then I remembered the discovery of my new powers. I tried them. A flame appeared on my hand. Still, this power felt wrong. Like I shouldn't have it. I shrugged off the feeling. Suddenly, the flame dissipated, and I collapsed.. That fire must take a lot of energy. I thought. Wait, I wondered, can I control any other elements? I tried controlling water. Water burst from my hands. Again, I was left feeling exhausted.

Next, earth. I successfully caused the ground to create a wall. I practically fainted from the effort. Alright, I thought to myself, no more magical element stuff. I got up, and stumbled my way out on to the sidewalk near the street. It wasn't long before monsters found me. I decided to use my magic in combat. I shot a blast of fire at them. They were injured, but still alive. I started slashing my blade at them. One of them slashed it's claws at my chest, but I rolled to the side. Another one came at me, and I slashed its chest open. It disappeared at my feet. Two more came charging at me. I dodged to the side, and stabbed the one on the right in the shoulder. They turned around, and charged me again. This time I was to slow, and the one on the lefts claws made a gash in my arm. I screamed in pain, and dropped my sword. They took advantage of this, and lunged at me, only to be shot out of the air by fire. A'max! I heard someone yell, and more fire shot the monsters, until they were all dead. I looked behind me, and saw an African-American boy with curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked down at my arm. It was bleeding heavily.

"Other than my arm, I'm fine" I reply. I tried to get up, but felt dizzy and fell down. I almost passed out, but I hung in there.

"Whoa, we better get you back the house of life." He tells me. I briefly wonder what the house of life is, but in my current condition, a house full of life could do me some good. Those were my last thoughts before I passed out.


	3. Carter Finds a Dying Guy

**Hello! I know the chapters have been short, but I wanted to get something out, and I did not have time to create a full length chapter. Most of my chapters will be like this.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING(except Ocs)**

Carter POV

Why did this happen? I was just walking through the street when I heard screaming. I looked around, and no one else heard it, so I assumed it was something magical. I ran down to where I heard the noise coming from, and saw some monsters surrounding a kid on the floor. He had a large gash in his arm, and blood was pooling around him. The monsters were about to deal the finishing blow, but I used the fire spell a'max.

"A'max!" I yelled again.

There were to many monsters to take with only a couple of spells.

"A'max!" More fire.

The monsters were almost all defeated. One more spell.

"A'max!" And the last of the beasts fell to the ground.

Wow, that took awhile. And a lot of energy.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

I looked down at his arm. It looked pretty bad, and it was bleeding heavily.

"Other than my arm, I'm fine." He replies.

He tried to get up, but fell back down to the ground. He must of lost a lot of blood from that gash in his arm. Now that I could see him more clearly, I could see evidence of past battles. I saw a scar on his forehead, and his clothes were ripped at the chest and arms. He was also bleeding from other smaller cuts on his arms, chest, and legs.

"Whoa, we better get you to the house of life." I said, mostly to myself.

He looked up at me, and passed out, either from blood loss or exhaustion. I saw a weapon lying a few feet away. It looked like a sword, but it was not a khopesh. It was strait, and seemed to have some type of writing down the middle. But, because the writing was in another language and alphabet, I could not read it. And, for some reason or another, the sword felt... wrong, like it should not be there. I didn't dwell on it to long, because I needed to get this guy to the house of life. I summoned a portal, grabbed the guy, and jumped through. Now, this portal was supposed to bring us right in front of the house of life. But, of course, nothing ever goes right. The portal opened up a few blocks away, so I would have to carry the dude all the way. That would not be fun. I knew that he needed medical help right away, so I picked him up again, and started running in the direction of the house of life. It took me awhile, but I finally made it to the place. I opened the door, and ran to the infirmary. The medics took him, and placed him on an infirmary bed.

"You can go now, Carter." One of them said.

That's a relief. After that experience, I think I need a rest. I walked up to my room, and got in to my bed. But sleep didn't come easily. Even though it was almost 11:00 at night, I still couldn't stop worrying about my sister, Sadie Kane. She went missing 3 weeks ago, and no one has spotted her sense. We looked everywhere in Brooklyn, even beyond. We had no idea where she was, and we searched everywhere. We have teams all over, basically everywhere but New York and San Francisco, which were off limits. No one knows why, but they are. No one but Amos, I suspect. I have a feeling he knows why they are restricted, but does not want to tell us, or is not allowed to. And when sleep finally came, nightmares came along with it.


	4. Waking up

**Hi! If anyone is confused, Percys powers over the elements will be explained in this chapter**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles**

 **Percy POV**

As I woke up in a hospital bed, my first thought was, "Is there food?".

I know. Very mature. But, in my defence, I was really hungry. After getting over the fact that, no, there was no food, I took in my surroundings. I was lying in a white bed, with red covers. There were beds like the one I was in all around the room. An infirmary, if I had to guess. There were two doctors, or at least two people dressed like doctors, whispering at the far side of the room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they looked concerned. They would sometimes steal glances back at me. It made me uneasy, so I decided to interrupt them.

"Uh, hello?" I say, after clearing my throat very loudly.

They turned to look at me, startled. They shook their heads, and smiled awkwardly. One had tanned skin, with black hair, and deep hazel eyes. The other one had pale skin, brown hair and light green eyes. The one with tanned skin was female, and the one with pale skin was male. They smiled, but their eyes betrayed their real feelings. They looked troubled, even scared. Personally, I don't like it when the doctors taking care of me are scared. Generally, that means bad things.

"Ah, you're finally awake. We are so happy that you could join us." Says the girl.

Even as she says it, her smile becomes more and more forced. She seemed anxious, agitated. It did not look like she had a good day. Even so, she seemed determined to smile. Still, I have a lot of questions, and no answers. Time for me to get some.

"So, where exactly am I? I ask them, not caring which one answers.

They looked surprised for a second, before realization set in.

"You are in the house of life, of course!" Says the boy. He looked at me like I was an experiment with an unexpected result. Dangerous, perhaps, but interesting, and possibly useful. I tried to get up, but I felt sick and sat down.

The girl looked at me and said "I wouldn't do that. You have to get up slowly after lying down for so long."

Wait, lying down for so long? How long have I been out? The girl must have seen the confused look on my face, because she smiled and told me "You were out for an entire day."

I stared at her in shock. A day! An entire day! I was out for that long? I got up, slowly this time, and asked some questions. After a while, I finally had some answers. The guy who found me, his name was Carter Kane. His sister had gone missing 2 weeks ago. He had heard screaming, and rushed over to see what it was. He found me fighting a bunch of strange wolf creatures. He used his magic to defeat them, and came back here with me. Then I remembered. They said he used magic... like, fire and water. I remembered my experience finding out about my elemental power.

"Hey, do you know where Carter might be?" I ask them. "He might be able to answer some more questions I have. Besides, If I am going to stay here, I might as well get a tour of the place."

They looked reluctant, but they agreed. They told me that carter will probably be in the training room. As we walked there, they told me about the Egyptian gods, and how they work. They explained how being a host works, all while pointing out rooms. It would be like "This is a life threatening job, and thousands die from- oh look, theres the bathroom- it. It was kind of hard to take seriously, when they were pointing out all the rooms. When we (finally) got to the training room, I saw a dark skinned man with black hair slashing at training dummies with a bent sword. He would occasionally use some type of magic, like fire. One of the doctors, the boy, cleared his throat. Carter turned to look at us.

"The boy you brought yesterday wishes to see you." He said.

Carter turned to me and smiled. I walked up to him, and we shook hands.

"Its good to see that you're awake." He says.

He looked about my age, but he looked like he had been through some serious stuff.

"Hey, uh, Carter, can I ask you something?" I say to him, glancing nervously back at the two doctors. He must of seen, because he motioned for them to leave. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Yeah, what do you want to ask." he tells me.

Well, that went smoother than I expected.

"Well... is it normal to control the elements?" I ask.

He lookes confused. I can't blame him. It was pretty confusing.

"like, using glyphs, sure." He says, the look of confusion still evident on his face.

Glyphs? What are glyphs.

"No, I mean, just controlling them on will." I respond.

He looked at me shocked. Judging from his expression, it was not in fact normal to control the elements. But, I guess it wouldn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure that out.

"C-can you do that?" He stammers, his eyes wide and his jaw almost touching the floor.

"Well, it takes a lot of energy, but... yeah, I can do that." I tell him.

Hey, you know when I said his jaw was almost touching the floor? Scratch that, it **is** touching the floor.

I started to get uncomfortable, when he shook his head and stared at me once again.

"So... you can bend the elements to your will?" He asks me.

"Kind of. But, It takes a lot of energy. Water takes the least, and ground takes the most." I reply.

He looks like he is still processing the fact that I could control the elements.

"Well then" he said "lets start training you."

After a bit of training, we found that my power still comes from glyphs, but I just don't need to speak them, and the magic is stronger. All seemed to be going well, until we heard a huge crash from downstairs.

I looked to Carter. "We should go check that out." I say, before drawing my weapon and running down the staires.


	5. The Mist Dude Gives Us a Gift

**Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter! And all the others for that matter... well, anyway, a lot of drama today(I hope), and ocs may be introduced (kind of). If you want to make an oc, you can comment it, and I will probably use it! Well, almost all ocs will be used, but, who knows! Just put their name, gender, magic(Kane chronicles oc) godly parent(Percy Jackson oc) age, crush(optional) back story, description and appearance. Bye!**

 **Carter POV**

As me and Percy ran down the stairs, I imagined all the horrible things that could of caused that crash. A horrible monster that was going to kill us, an evil god on the loose, a- stop. I mentally scolded myself. Thinking of all the horrible things it _might_ be will not help anything. Even so, as we ran down the last flight of stairs, I was prepared for the worst. But, of all the horrible things I had thought of, what we found surprised me. It was... nothing. Just a crater in the ground, and a few surprised magicians. Nothing else.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask, hoping that everyone was fine.

There was a chorus yeses, and judging by their faces, they were more confused than hurt. But, of course, my luck did not last, as a strange voice behind me said "Everyone is fine now, little magician, but all is not right." The owner of the strange voice took that moment to appear. The voice's body was made out of something that looked like mist, and his hair looked like tendrils of water moving around his face. His eyes were pure black, darker than a moonless sky, and his mouth was a thin like of dark smoke. Where his legs and feet should have been, there was just water vapour, swirling around like a tornado. In his misty hands he held twin blades, which also seemed to be made out of mist. They were jagged blades, and had two spikes on the back, possibly for attacking enemies in front of him as well as behind him. Just looking at the blades sent shivers down my spine. Sure, they were made of mist, but I don't think that will change anything. They still looked pretty deadly to me. He stared at me and Percy

with those cold, pupil less eyes. Even from here, those eyes unnerved me. I was afraid that I would lose my courage, and run away. I was one of the worlds most powerful magicians, and those eyes terrified me to no end. I glanced over at Percy, only to see that he was shivering. His hands were trembling, and his eyes were wide with fear.

When the creature saw Percys face, he hissed with delight.

"So you do recognize be, puny demigod." It said with its hissing, raspy voice, like an old snake would talk.

"I hope you remember me. Because I remember you. You tricked my sibling in to creating darkness, so you could escape." It said again, a ghostly smile playing across his stormy lips. Judging from Percys pale face, and wide eyes, he did remember. Maybe a bit to clearly. He opened him mouth to speak, but no sound came out. When he finally managed to speak, his words made no sense. He said "y- you're a child of N- Night."

A child of night? What does that mean? Is the monster a shady thug or something? But, Percy looks really scared. More scared than I have ever seen him. Granted, i've only known him for a couple of days, but he still looked downright _terrified_. All of the blood had drained out of his face, and he was shivering so much that his sword rattled in his hand. The monster hissed again, this time saying "Why so afraid, little hero. Is it because of me... or do you remember where we met? Even without your memories, I must remind you of _that_ place _."_ the monster spoke as if they had met somewhere very unpleasant. My guess must have been correct, because somehow Percy got paler.

"Now, Perseus a final gift." the monster said with a hiss of delight.

Then, the beasts swords started to glow. He murmured a curse under his breath, which to me sounded like "pie katana unreal pizza" but I doubt that was it. Then his blades started glowing brighter, and brighter, until they exploded in a blast of dark light. I know that seems impossible, light being dark, but that's exactly what it was. It was bright, blinding even, but dark, like the night. It was a dark light. When the dark light stuff finally faded away, and I could see, a sword was on the ground. It was black, with strange glowing white inscriptions on it, in a language I didn't understand. There was a note attached. Percy walked up to it carefully, and picked up the sword and the note. The colour was returning to his face, and he had stopped shivering, but when he read the note, he paled again.

"What does it say?" I ask him, hoping it was nothing too bad. "Just... look at it." he tells me, handing me both sword and note. It read:

 _This sword can only be used once. Use it carefully, as it also comes with a price. It can slay almost any monster, but using it will have consequences. Harsh consequences. This is not only a gift, but a curse. If you decide not to use it, to forget I ever gave it to you, you will have to live with the guilt of being selfish. If you do use it, someone else will feel the pain. You will know when you must use it, Perseus. Have fun dying._

After a long silence, Percy says "wow. Cheerful guy."

even after all of todays events, I still broke a grin. I called the medics, and me, Percy, and the healers checked everyone for injuries. Amelia had a few bruises from the collapsed ceiling, and Joseph got a few cuts as well. Other than that, everyone was fine. The medics healed up Amelia and Joseph, and than went back to the infirmary. Once everyone left, I talked to Percy.

"Hey, wheres the sword?" I ask him.

He goes and gets it, then brigs it back to me. Then a question poped in to my mind.

"hey" I said, "What do you think those inscriptions mean?" he looked up at me in surprise.

"You mean you can't read them?" he asks me. Wait, does that mean he can read them?

"No, can you?" I respond, hoping he would just say "No, of course not, but I thought you could because you are so smart and amazing!" No such luck. He nodded his head, saying "I can read them clear as day." I hoped this was a prank, but by looking at his face, I could tell it wasn't. Finally, my curiosity overcame me.

"So, what _do_ they say?" i ask.

"They say: This blade shall only be used once, and never again." he explains to me. Then a thought occurred to me

"Do you know what he said under his breath? Because to me it sounded like pie katana unreal pizza."

Percy burst out laughing, until he fell down and calmed himself.

"No, he said _I_ κατάρα αυτή λεπίδα." he told me.

"In English, please."

"Oh, he said I curse this blade."

Very useful information. After that, we said our goodbyes, and went to do our seperate things. But nothing will ever be the same...


	6. Annabeth's thoughts

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, but (useless excuse, useless excuse, useless excuse). Now that you know why I didn't update, lets move on! I want to start a new thing called question of the day, where I ask a question, and you answer in the comments. People who get the question right get a shout out. So, question of the day is:** **What was Apollo's code name in "The Titans Curse"? This one is hard, but I hope some will get it! Also, comment your favourite quote of the chapter. Bye!**

Annabeth P.O.V

Right now, Annabeth's life sucked. After they defeated Gaea, she only had a few days of celebration before Percy disappeared. Again. Then, after a couple weeks of search parties and Iris messages, a girl showed up with no memory. This is starting to seem like deja-vu. She was a year younger than me, but she seemed older. She looked strong, but her eyes looked broken, betraying a less that satisfying past. She knew that look. It was the look she saw in all the veteran campers, especially those who had survived both wars. And, she saw the look every time she looked in a mirror. The camper had yet to be claimed, which was strange considering she was 15, and all campers were supposed to be claimed by 13. But, she did seem to fit in with the Hermes cabin, always part of the pranking action. I shook myself out of my thoughts, and continiued on my way to the battle arena. I was watching a training class to see if there were any campers that were very good at swordplay. I made it to the arena, and was greeted by Shellby, a daughter of Ares. She was 16 years old, and the swordplay coach, second in command to Clarisse in the Ares cabin. Shellby was tall, and had her shoulder length orange hair tucked in to a ponytail. She usually had navy blue highlights, but with all the concern over Percy going missing, she didn't put them in. Shellby was a tough girl, fighting monsters by herself since the age of 7. But she was cold, and when we found her at the age of 13, she was already cold and distant. When we had questioned her, we had found out that her mother had been killed in an explosion, thought to be caused by terrorists. As she sad down, Annabeth turned to look at all the trainees, and drifted in to thought.


	7. Inside the mind of percy jackson

**New Question: Who is the eldest god?**

Percy P.O.V

I sat in my room, with the door locked. After the encounter with the mist guy, I had acted like I was fine. But I wasn't. Just seeing that mist dude brought back horrible memories. None of them stayed for more than a few seconds, but I got the general idea. I fell in to a pit. It was very red. Acid air. Fire water. Mist. Poison. Doors. Friends. Death. Darkness. Lots and lots of darkness. Night. Capital N Night. Her children. Among her children... the mist dude. That's all I remembered. Then a face. Beautiful. Blonde. Grey eyes. Stormy. Strategy. Red. Blind. Curse. Help. Scared. Spiders. Revenge. Then more. Water. Lightning. Tree. Pan. Pipes. Eye. Love. War. Death. Father. Thief. Rome. Fire. Dagger. Words. Flight. Falling. Titan. Giant. Sea. Screams. Terror. Betrayed. Betrayer. Hurt. Pain. Hunter. Hunted. Killer. Slayer... Tartarus. All of these things flooded my mind. It was to much. To much to handle. Why.. Why do remember these thing? Every word I hear in my head... It comes with an image. And a sound. Am I going insane? Probably. But I'm gonna blame it on the stress. Losing my memory... It can do thing to you. Trying to grab on to something you know should be there, but isn't? It can, and will turn you Insane. If you aren't already. And as I sit here, with my head in my hands, and think all these things... time goes on around me. How much time passes? I may never know. But I do know something... I've seen some horrible, horrible things. And maybe... maybe going Insane is my best option.

 **Cheery chapter, right? Sorry if its a bit dark, but this is what I think would happen. This is a more philosophical chapter than normal, not saying its philosophical but... yeah. Also, as normal, comment your favorite quote of the chapter. But this time, maybe a more philosophical quote. Because this chapter is a bit darker than normal. But, yeah. Also, I'm writing my own book, so that will take time. Bye!**


End file.
